The Times of The Twisted
by madamfluff
Summary: Silver Reiches is last servant of the late Valerious'. She lives in the manor,keeping the glory of the manor. Silver believes Dracula won't return but others think different. See what happens when the unthinkable becomes the thinkable. R&R I give cookies!
1. Prologue

A/N:-

Hey there people. Okay, so this is my second Van Helsing/Dracula fanfiction. My first one went down the loo :P. Here's hoping you all like this one! If you think something could be done better, feel free to leave a review. I will reply to reviews, I'm kind like that. If you think this story sucks, don't leave a review, you don't have to read the story no ones making you . I'm just don't want flamers for my stories. If you like it: GREAT! I will give you cookies! Everyone likes cookies.

Disclaimer:-

I do not own Dracula, Van Helsing, Carl or any other characters from the Van Helsing film. Though I would love to own Dracula I sadly don't . I own only the characters that I create in my weird and evil imagination.

Now onwards with the story! Enjoy! Have some popcorn and some cola! –Hands over popcorn and drink-

_Prologue:_

Just another gloomy day in Transylvania. It has been 5 months since the murder of Count Vladislaus Dracula and his beautiful three brides. The last of the Valerious line has gone, along with Gabriel Van Helsing and his friar friend Carl. Things around the small town are gradually getting back to normal, well as normal as it could be. Some of the town people believe Count Dracula will return soon. I say it is bollocks. Not even the Devil, Lucifer, himself wouldn't be that foolish. Sorry, I take that one statement back; it's the devil we are talking about. Lucifer turned against God, himself. You have to be pretty thick-witted.

My parents left Transylvania of fear that the Count would return. It has been three weeks since they left me here. I suppose another reason would be that since there were Valerious' left in the world there was no need to keep the Valerious manor clean and charming. I beg to differ from their point of view. I was one the house maids at the Valerious manor, I still consider that I am. Their home in the only thing left of the Valerious family. I have lived in servant's quarters of the manor for years. I remember Anna and Velkan Valerious well. They were inseparable till Velkan disappeared. Now that their both gone, they can be at peace together.

The town has not heard anything from Van Helsing, though I was hoping he would say good-bye to us and let the town show him our thanks for getting rid of the vial creatures. Here's hoping that everything changes for the better and that no vampire is resurrected back to the undead living. While the town's people hope for the best, I pray to my heavenly father, asking him to keep away the evil that once terrorized our town for centuries. I walk round the Valerious manor humming, doing my cleaning silently praying to God for his protection.

My name: Silver Reichs. Daughter of Lee and Penny Reichs.

There you are! Please review! Remember I shall give you cookies!

We know that not all prays are answered. Certainly when it concerns Count Vladislaus Dracula and the Lucifer, the devil. Want to see what happens later? Follow along with the story and you shall see the future unfold for Miss Silver Reichs.

Hope you enjoyed the prologue, chapter 1 coming soon. Writing it now. I should have it up by tonight or tomorrow sometime! Enjoy.

Yours faithfully,

madamfluff


	2. Chapter 1 Unfortunate Events

**A/N:-**

**Well, I said I would update quickly. This is chapter one, if you didn't notice :P. Okay so I believe I shall introduce the sexy Dracula himself into this chapter or one of his many vampire servants. Silver is going to get into some trouble through this one as well. Some of the crew are back in action to begin the destruction of each other! W00t!**

**Last time on The Times of The Twisted:-**

**We were introduced the world to Silver Reichs, the only child and daughter of Lee and Penny Reichs. Has been a few months since the death of Dracula and his brides. The towns people think Dracula is coming back, Silver disagrees with them. Now she's going to be in a spot of trouble.**

**Disclaimer:-**

**I do not own Dracula, Van Helsing, Carl or any other characters from the Van Helsing film. Though I would love to own Dracula I sadly don't. I own only the characters that I create in my weird and evil imagination. **

-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-

_Silver's POV:_

I stood in the doorway of Velkan's room. Another long day of cleaning was waiting. The grandfather clock from the entrance hall could be heard chiming through the quiet manor. I sighed deeply, walking into the room and started dusting the room. I would keep the families bedrooms the way they left them. Reserve their memories forever.

Everything was silent. Silent like a graveyard. I finished the room and walked down the quiet halls to the next waiting in line. I stopped, slowly turning towards the way I had just come. Something was off; the balance in the manor was odd. It was too silent, if you get my meaning. I stood there for a moment or two, contemplating if I should go back and see if something was there, or just return to my work. I choose the latter. The feeling of being watched would shake off my shoulders soon enough, hopefully.

After awhile, that feeling was still on my shoulders. Another chime came from the grandfather clock. I sat on a small bench on the other side facing the grandfather clock. I watched slowly as the fingers made their way past 2 in the afternoon. Sitting there watching the clock sounds boring but if you have been cleaning all day, there is nothing more relaxing then watching time slowly tick by. I slowly zoned into the world of day dreaming. Lost in thought, I forgot all about cleaning, cooking and that feeling of it being watched.

Closing my eyes and leaning my head against the wall, I let time and rest take over my being. I'll sit here just for a minutes before I start up again, I thought silently to myself. Knowing me, I wouldn't move. I inherited that from my grandfather, he was too lazy for his own good.

_Dracula's Servant's POV:_

She just sat there, calmly. I took in every detail of her face and body. She was gorgeous, the most beautiful face I have ever seen. Much more beautiful than master's former brides, I thought to myself. Silver, was her name I believe.

Her hair looked like silk, her beautiful rich mahogany hair. It was a deep red, almost black/red. There are no words for her facial features. From what you can see of her eyes, they were lightest green you could ever imagine. They were similar to masters just with the opposite colour, of blue. Her nose was of perfect proportion, not big but not small, just perfect. Her lips…oh lord, her beautiful, luscious and full pink lips. You could just kiss them forever. Silver's skin matched her name. Just the right colour to make any man swoon over her. Her skin makes you want to lick every millimetre you can touch. One thing that caught my attention almost immediately after her eyes was her chest. They were just…full, something that went well with her hour glass figure.

Master would be pleased with her. Oh indeed, he will. If he will not have her. I shall take her for my own. Knowing master he'll take her for himself.

Suddenly she stood up, sighing heavenly to herself. Silver looked tired, she must work hard if she runs this whole manor by herself. I watched her retreating from as she walked to the kitchen. I followed her there watching her every move. I believe she wouldn't know this but her hips swayed the tiniest bit as she would. It was being seduced. Oh master would love that little piece of information.

I smirked as I saw her enter the kitchen. I disappeared and then reappeared in the darkest corner of the kitchen. She was cooking. I sniffed the air silently. Mmm, I thought to myself, delicious. I was so near to her slender body, which I could taste her pulsating blood running through her veins. My eyes rolled back into my head slightly, along with my fangs growing. I could take her now and make her my own.

BANG! I looked over at her; she had knocked a pot of hot water onto the floor. She moved away quickly before the water could burn her divine skin. The master would turn her down if that would have happened. He only takes the most beautiful woman that would only flatter his very own appearance.

She returned to creating her dinner. I smirked, what a women. She poured herself a glass of wine. Perfect. Exactly where to put it. When she left the kitchen for a few seconds, I poured the little vial of liquid into the wine just as master instructed me.

Now we wait.

_Silver's POV:_

I walked out of the kitchen, to retrieve a rag. I walked back into the kitchen, kneeling down on the ground so I could clean that mess I made. "Stupid girl, Silver. Watch where you move. You could have burnt yourself." I said angrily to myself for being so idiotic. I strained the water from the rag into the bowl on the table. I dropped the rag in bowl; making is splash a few droplets going on the table. I picked the pot up placing it on the table. Sitting down in one of the chairs round the table, I took the glass of wine into my hand and looked at the red liquid.

Sighing after the long tiring day I downed the whole glass in one go. I know it was stupid to do but I needed the drink badly. I stood to carry on with my dinner but something felt wrong. Putting a hand on the table to steady myself and the other to my head. "Oh gosh…what was in that wine…?" I said out loud. Next thing I know I was falling to the ground, my eyes going blurry.

I felt arms catch me just before I hit the floor. I looked to the face of the man that caught me. He was smirking at me, an evil look in his. It clicked in my mind that he was a vampire just as I, finally welcomed the darkness that succumbed to me.

_Dracula's Servants POV_

I caught her in the nick of time. Her soulful eyes looking at my face. They looked so distant. I smirked with an evil glint in my eyes. Before she could say anything, her body went limb, the unconscious state taking over. Her head fell back, her fair and slender neck showing itself off. Control yourself Roskill, I though to myself, don't taste what is not yours. I sighed, not able to control my lust for her. I gave her neck a soft lick, just taking a small hint of what she was.

I took in her in my arms. Holding her close to my body, I turned to the back door. I opened it, turning into my hell beast form I flew off into the night. Returning to the master with this bundle of heaven was sure to please him. "You have done it again Roskill," I said to myself. It was going to bed a long flight back to the Castle Dracula, located in the winter mountains.

-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-

**A/N:-**

**There you go. I hope it was long enough, I felt it was more right to have Dracula's servant take her. It fitted more perfectly. I hope you enjoyed the story! –Hands cookies to the people that review-**

**Well review! I want to know what you think of this. Have any theories on what is going to happen, tell me and it will show through the story and then you can brag all you want for knowing my plan! W00t for you if you do! YAY!!**

**I am trying to update as much as I can before I go away for two months. I'm moving in with my uncle and aunty in Christchurch, New Zealand and they don't have a computer so I won't be able to update till I get back! So I shall update as much as I possibly can. But while I'm away I shall be writing a lot of chapters I promise!**

**Dracula: Will you now? –Raises eyebrow- Last time you said that you didn't follow through!**

**Jo (me): Ah, yeah I did, you have no idea what you're talking about mr.**

**Dracula: Well anyways, when am I coming in? –pouts- Silver is gorgeous and I want her ****now.**

**Jo: Hold you boy down Draccie! you'll be in the next chapter. You'll be having a big introduction, just like I promised you last night**

**Dracula: Ok! I think I will go and go practice for my big moment! –Disappears out bedroom-**

**Jo: …because that wasn't weird…-starts new chapter-**

**Enjoy your day and till next time. –Removes hat and bows-**

**Your faithful writer,**

**Madamfluff**


	3. Chapter 2 The Start of All Things

**A/N:-**

**Thanks for the review people! Now here is chapter two for you. Like I said a lot of chapters will be coming forward because I won't be able to for like two months! I blame my parents! OK well other then my depressing state, let's make it better by putting a new chapter up!!**

**Last time on The Times of The Twisted:-**

**Prologue:**** We were introduced the world to Silver Reichs, the only child and daughter of Lee and Penny Reichs. It has been a few months since the death of Dracula and his brides. The towns people think Dracula is coming back, Silver disagrees with them. **

**Chapter 1:**** Silver was drugged by Dracula's servant named Roskill. Roskill, you can clearly see, is jealous of Dracula that he always gets the beautiful women. Roskill has Silver in his arms and they are heading back to the winter castle, Castle Dracula. Silver is unconscious and doesn't know what is going on. Now we can definitely see that Miss Silver is in a spot of trouble.**

**Disclaimer:-**

**I do not own Dracula, Van Helsing, Carl or any other characters from the Van Helsing film. Though I would love to own Dracula I sadly don't. I own only the characters that I create in my weird and evil imagination. **

-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-

_Roskill's POV:_

We were nearly at Castle Dracula. I looked down at Silver; her lips were going a faint blue. It has been hours of endless flying, she only started going cold after a few minutes in the snowy mountains. One hour away, I thought to myself, just one hour. I kept telling myself that, only an hour.

A small voice at the back at my mind kept saying, she won't last that long imbecile…she'll die!

I started flying with more speed. She can't die, she can't.

Slowly coming into was the castle. I sighed grateful that with greater speed we got there in half the time. I landed in front of Castle Dracula. Looking up at the gothic castle I walked in, meanwhile turning back to my human form.

Passing by the other servants of the master, I got a few looks towards the girl hanging limb in my arms. Another day is Castle Dracula. Everywhere was silent but one thing. A heartbeat. Small paces, trying to bring itself back to full life. If I could feel guilty, I would for being out that long in the cold mountains to long. (A/N:- You know I just realized I could have used that entrance from the painting in the Valerious library –smacks hand to head- duh)

I reached the east wing main bedroom quickly. Silver needed to get warm. Waiting beside the bed was the master's oldest servant, Marie. "Come, come Roskill" She said moving over. I put Silver on the bed gently and then was shooed out by Marie so she could get her warm and well again. Smiling at Marie as she pushed me out the door, the next moment I was looking at the large wooden door. Sighing slightly I walked to my next destination.

The master was waiting for me.

The north wing of the castle. The second grandest after the west wing. I stood in front of master's study door.

_Dracula's POV:_

There was a rough but gentle knock on the door. I looked up from my papers and towards the door. I scowled at the door, who would interrupt me when I'm busy, I thought to myself quite angry. My eyes flashed black before going back to their ice blue. "Come in" I said, making sure my voice reached the other side of the study.

My man servant Roskill walked in, closing the door the behind him. I set my pen down on the desk in front of me. Leaning back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest I watched Roskill come to stand in front of the desk.

"Roskill, how can I help you today?" I asked him slightly amused by his small amount of fear. Pathetic creature, I thought to myself smirking.

"Master, I have found a woman for you" He said looking at me, dead in the eyes. Good man, I thought. "She is to your taste as well, perfect everywhere master"

I felt myself nodding politely, thinking it over. "How old is this women Roskill?" I asked gathering as much information before I show myself to her. I don't want to scare the poor women to death just before I have a chance with her, I thought.

"Young, early 20's young" He said smiling a bit. "Lives in the Valerious Manor master, only one there and she was cleaning, a maid of the manor I believe" Roskill stopped a moment to see my reaction, "Her name master, Silver…Silver Reichs, daughter of the late Lee and Penny Reichs. The daughter of the couple that we got rid of three weeks ago"

I smirked. "Perfect Roskill. You have done well, you will be rewarded as always" I said to him. He bowed and took his leave. "Thank you Roskill" I said before he left the room. There was a soft click before there was complete silence. I laughed lightly, the daughter of the late Reichs? "Oh, my dear, how beautiful" I said to myself. "This shall work out well"

Standing I walked to the door, first I shall do Roskill's reward. He won't be expecting it. I chuckled deeply, this shall be good.

_Silver's POV:_

I put my hand to my forehead, groaning. "Ow…" I whispered to no-one in particular. I opened my eyes slowly, sitting up. I blinked a few times getting my vision back. "Oh my word…" I said slowly getting out of the bed that was not mine. I looked round the room. None of it was mine. Where am I?!

Mouth dropped open. That man, more like vampire…did that man put something into my wine?...wait, did I just say vampire? "Vampires…no…they can not be back." I said to myself, starting to freak myself out. I looked through the doors leading off from the room, bathroom and the hallway. I quickly closed the door, my heart beat racing. "Clothes…" I said as I went to the wardrobe. Opening the door I found the most beautiful dresses. I shook my head and got back to what I was doing. I grabbed the simplest dress, going to the bathroom.

I came out looking down at the dress.

"There you are, my dear" A voice said. I looked up to see a man standing there. I looked into his eyes. Wow, his eyes, the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I mentally shook myself. Now is not the time Silver, I thought harshly to myself. "How are you feeling? Marie told my how you came to my household, frozen as ice I believe her words were." He spoke again. I just looked at him. His eyes travelling over my body.

Did this man have no sort of pride? Looking over me like some…some tramp. I quickly over his attire, all black. The wheels in my head slowly began to turn and then it came to me. I subconsciously took a step back. He smirked, "Now, my dear, let me introduce myself," He bowed slightly, "I am Count Vladislaus Dracula." He stood back with perfect posture.

I watched him as he took a small step towards me. I took one back. "I wouldn't have thought," I said quietly, which made him smirk more.

"My, my, I hope that is not the way you speak you everyone" Dracula said watching me.

"I want to go home. Now." I demanded. He had no right to hold me here against my will, plus there is a fact, I did nothing to him! "People will notice I have gone, they will call on Van Helsing" I told him. "He's beaten you once, that's got to put a big cut in your pride sir"

Dracula appeared in front of me, holding my throat tightly. Pushing me lightly into the cold brick wall. "And what makes you think he will this time?" Dracula sneered, his face inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my face. Don't lose yourself Silver, I thought to myself.

"My, my Dracula, I hope this is not the way you treat your house guests" I said, looking dead into his eyes. Dracula let go off my neck slowly. I put a hand to my neck, rubbing it softly. I could feel his eyes on me. We were still inches from each other. Not like I could move, he was standing over me. I finally looked up at him.

"My dear, there is no way out of here. Not even the great Van Helsing and his little monk friend, can help you now." He said smirking. I watched him.

"Carl isn't a monk, he is a friar. You should learn about your enemies, you don't seem to be doing so well on that subject." I said, hoping I was hitting a sore spot. His eyes changed to a deep blue with anger. Dracula raised a pale hand and back handed me. My hand went to my throbbing cheek. I could feel it becoming a bruise.

"Master!" I heard someone slightly yell at Dracula. We both looked towards the door.

_Dracula's POV:_

"Master!" My head shot towards the door. Who would dear interrupt me now, I thought angrily. Marie stood there, a frown on her face. Marie walked into the room, separating myself and Silver. Silver watched Marie. Marie shot a look at me and then looked at Silver kindly. "Come on love, we shall get some food into you" Marie said softly to her and linked Silver's arm with her own. Leading her towards the door. "You must forgive him, my dear; he has a nasty temper and does not know how to treat you just yet. Now you just wait outside the door for a moment please" She let go of Silver's arm and turned to be me when the door clicked shut.

"Master, you can't go round slapping the woman! The lady is just protecting herself. You know better than that. I suggest you apologize to her and keep your temper intact." With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. I could hear Silver and Marie talk as they disappeared down the hall. I growled, disappearing to my room.

"Why do I let her talk to me like that?!" I grew angry with myself. I walked towards my balcony. Sighing, I turned into my hell beast form taking off into the night. Let's have some fun with the mountaineers…I haven't had fun a long while and I am hungry, I thought to myself.

-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-

**-Sighs- wow! That was a longish chapter. I couldn't think of what else to say :P So there you are folks, Chapter 2. I am going to start chapter 3 now and I'm thinking it should be done by tomorrow night. Oh, and some exciting news, I have thought of Roskill's 'reward' and it shall be in the next chapter!**

**Dracula: Yeah, why do I let Marie talk to me like that? She is a servant. –Growls-**

**Jo: Draccie, she's like a mother figure…she's your oldest servant of course you let her –nods-**

**Dracula: Grr. I won't be letting her off so easy. **

**Jo: -hits Dracula's arm- You will do no such thing, you let me talk to you like that and you do nothing … I shouldn't have said that…**

**Dracula: No. You shouldn't have. –Gives Jo an evil smirk-**

**Jo: Don't you da-**

**Dracula: -cuts Jo off by throwing her over shoulder-**

**Jo: Let me down! Dracula! Stop! –Hits Dracula's back-**

**Well…it seems he has a plan for me…not excited. Review please!**

**Your faithful writer,**

**madamfluff**


	4. Chapter 3 Sorry and Used

**A/N:-**

**Thanks for the reviews people. Ok, I don't have much to say today…I'm kind of watching Scarface at the same time as writing this :P. All I will say is that Roskill will be getting his 'reward'. **

**Last time on The Times of The Twisted:-**

**Prologue:**** We were introduced the world to Silver Reichs, the only child and daughter of Lee and Penny Reichs. It has been a few months since the death of Dracula and his brides. The towns people think Dracula is coming back, Silver disagrees with them. **

**Chapter 1:**** Silver was drugged by Dracula's servant named Roskill. Roskill, you can clearly see, is jealous of Dracula that he always gets the beautiful women. Roskill has Silver in his arms and they are heading back to the winter castle, Castle Dracula. Silver is unconscious and doesn't know what is going on. Now we can definitely see that Miss Silver is in a spot of trouble.**

**Chapter 2:**** Roskill and Silver finally got the Castle Dracula. Silver was almost frozen, of course not used to the cold. Roskill told Dracula of how good looking Silver was. Silver woke up and met Dracula; they haven't started off on good terms. Marie, Dracula's oldest servant, got him back handing Silver and gave him a good telling off. Then Marie took Silver to get some food in her.**

**Disclaimer:-**

**I do not own Dracula, Van Helsing, Carl or any other characters from the Van Helsing film. Though I would love to own Dracula I sadly don't. I own only the characters that I create in my weird and evil imagination. **

-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-

Dracula landed back onto his balcony gracefully. Walking into his room, he licked the little drop of blood on the corner of his lip. A knock on the door stopped him as he stood in front of the fire. The knock was soft, a women's knock. It couldn't be Marie's; her knock was strong and stern.

Ba-ba-…ba-ba…-ba-ba...

A heart beat. Silver.

Another knock. Dracula realized he was just standing there. "Ah, sorry, come in" He said looking into the fire. Silver walked in and quietly shut the door behind her, with a soft click to follow. She turned round to see Dracula, standing there with the fire making shadows across his features.

His cheek bones deepened, his figure looked more muscular. Silver stood there for a moment observing him, till Dracula turned looking at her. "Silver, how can I help you this evening?" He asked.

Silver looked at him "I just wanted to tell you that I…" She sighed and looked at her hands in front of her, "I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier about you know" She finished looking at him. Dracula stood there watching her. _Amazing_, he thought to himself.

"Marie told me that I had to say sorry and that you wouldn't have hit me if I didn't provoke you" Silver spoke again. Dracula nodded softly.

"It's ok, Miss Reichs, I have a temper it gets the best of me more than I like it to" Dracula said smiling a bit and then it was gone. "Though I should be apologizing for hitting you, did you receive a bruise?" He asked going over. Silver watched him and looked down when he stood in front of her.

Dracula reached his arm up, touching her face gently. Silver moved her face away, taking a small step back. "I'm not going to hurt you my dear" He said, moving forward to stand in front of her again. His hand reaching back to her face. Dracula moved her face to the side where he hit her. He stroked her cheek gently, his pale fingers just skimming over the skin. Silver looked at him and then moved his hand away.

"I may have forgiven you for hitting me and I apologize for provoking you but that has nothing to do with where we stand." She said "I want to go home…I want to go back to where I belong"

Dracula looked into her soulful eyes. "My dear, I am afraid I can not let you go back to the Valerious manor, your home is now here" He said. Silver's eyes filled with tears. She blinked a few times, the tears now rolling down her cheeks. A small sob escaped her lips.

"My parents will be coming home" She said looking down so she didn't have to look at Dracula. "They will be coming home and when I'm not there…" Silver said more tears falling and another few sobs followed. Before Dracula could do or even say anything, Silver walked to the door and left him standing there.

Silver ran down hallways, slowly getting lost in the maze of Castle Dracula. Silver opened a door that stood at the end of a hall. She walked into the dimly lite room and looked round. "I can't see anything..." She muttered to herself and walked back out into the hall way. Silver took a candle and walked back into the room.

As soon as she walked into the room the candle dropped from her hand. Silver screamed, moving back. She tripped over something and fell back. She looked down and screamed again moving back into the wall. The candle still burned, while sitting the middle of the room.

Silver looked round the room and finished what she tripped over. A dead dog. No blood around it. Sucked dry instead. Silver looked back to what else was there. _No…ma, pa_, Silver thought to herself crawling over to her parents. She shook her mother. "Ma?! Pa?!" She shook her father. Their head rolled back to show their necks bitten and nearly torn off. Silver screamed moving back quickly against the wall. She cried hard looking at her parents.

_Dracula's POV:_

I stood by the fire once again, staring into the flames. Out of know where I heard a petrified scream, followed by another.

Silver.

I appeared in the door frame just as she screamed again seeing her parents. _Oh no…_, he thought. I walked in and over to her as she huddled in by the wall. I picked her up in my arms gently carrying her out of the room. Closing the door behind me, I walked over to the hallway wall and sat down leaning against it with Silver still in my arms.

Silver buried her face into my neck crying. I held her close whispering soothing words in her ear and stroking her hair softly. "Shh…my love, it's ok" I whispered in her ear, trying to sooth her. She shook her head, her hands gripping my coat tightly. "You shouldn't have seen that…I am deeply sorry Silver" I said softly, kissing her cheek gently.

Silver slowly calmed down, keeping her hold on my coat her face hidden. I rubbed her back softly, leaning my face against hers. "I shall find who did that to your family" I said. I could feel her breathing against my neck gently, it felt wonderful. "Okay? I shall find them for you" I said again kissing her cheek softly. Silver nodded the slightest as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-

Silver didn't care it was Dracula comforting her. Silver didn't care anymore. She just saw my parent's heads fall off their shoulders. She wanted to disappear. She wanted them to be at home, worrying that Silver wasn't there. Not dead. Dracula held her more closely as a small sob escaped Silver's lips. As if her life couldn't get any worse.

Dracula kissed Silver's cheek softly, slowly trailing kisses down her neck. Dracula stopped at the bottom of her neck. Silver moved looking at him. His eyes were growing to a deeper shade of blue. Dracula looked over her face. Slowly wiping the last of the tears of her face. He gently stroked her cheek, memorizing everything about it. Gliding his fingers over her jaw, he watched her lips as he traced over.

Her lips parted and she moved so her legs were either side of him. Dracula smiled softly looking into her eyes. Silver brought her hand up, tracing the side of his face gently. Dracula watched her. "The one thing I hate most" She said, standing up, clearly angry. "Is someone who takes advantage of one who is upset!"

Silver walked off, her quite steps of her slippers disappearing down the hallway. Dracula sat there and cursed himself for being so foolish. _I've just pushed myself further away,_ he thought to himself standing. Dracula walked over to a near by window, looking out. Nearly day light, with that thought in mind he disappeared to his room and into his icy coffin.

-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-

**There you are people! OK so it's not as long as I wanted it to be but I couldn't think of what else to right and it is like 1130pm here in NZ. So you can't blame me, I have drunk a lot coffee to get this chapter finished! I shall start the new chapter now and then get up very soon. Cross my heart.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Dracula: I would never use a women!**

**Jo: -snorts- You keep believing that my friend..**

**Dracula: -drops mouth- Since whenever have used as women?!**

**Jo: Well there was Anna Valerious and then women you slept with just randomly, while you had three brides waiting at the castle for you -pulls out list-**

**Dracula: -walks out of room, certainly not impressed one bit.**

**Jo: -laughs- Aww..I better go say sorry.. -runs after Draula-**

**Your faithful writer,**

**madamfluff**


	5. Chapter 4 Roskill's 'Reward'

**A/N:-**

**Thanks to all have a reviewed! I feel the love :P. Ok, so I said I'd show Roskill's 'reward' last chapter but I didn't so I shall now! It will be the first thing I write! Ok, now –hands cookies round- There you all have cookies. –Grins- I leave in like a week, so I shall update as much as I can! I will sit on the computer all day writing, if that makes you all happy. Ok now on with the chapter!**

**Last time on The Times of The Twisted:-**

**Prologue:**** We were introduced the world to Silver Reichs, the only child and daughter of Lee and Penny Reichs. It has been a few months since the death of Dracula and his brides. The towns people think Dracula is coming back, Silver disagrees with them. **

**Chapter 1:**** Silver was drugged by Dracula's servant named Roskill. Roskill, you can clearly see, is jealous of Dracula that he always gets the beautiful women. Roskill has Silver in his arms and they are heading back to the winter castle, Castle Dracula. Silver is unconscious and doesn't know what is going on. Now we can definitely see that Miss Silver is in a spot of trouble.**

**Chapter 2:**** Roskill and Silver finally got the Castle Dracula. Silver was almost frozen, of course not used to the cold. Roskill told Dracula of how good looking Silver was. Silver woke up and met Dracula; they haven't started off on good terms. Marie, Dracula's oldest servant, got him back handing Silver and gave him a good telling off. Then Marie took Silver to get some food in her.**

**Chapter 3:**** Dracula and Silver forgave each other over what had happened earlier that evening. Silver wanted to go home but Dracula said that this was her home now, Silver left his room crying. She got lost in the castle and stumbled upon the room. She went and found her parents dead and then Dracula came along. Dracula tried to get her to care about him and all that jazz but then Silver realized he was using her. Silver wasn't happy and went to her room. It was sun rise where we last left the two.**

**Disclaimer:-**

**I do not own Dracula, Van Helsing, Carl or any other characters from the Van Helsing film. Though I would love to own Dracula I sadly don't. I own only the characters that I create in my weird and evil imagination.**

**Warning:-**

**Oh by the way, the last part can get a bit icky, so it is strongly advised that if your sick, like me, and have a weak stomach be careful. You have been warned! **

-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-

_Silver's POV:_

It has been days since I last saw Dracula. I have been making sure that I steer clear of him. During the day I will do my business, search the castle, eat and just as night started I would go to bed. I knew that I was testing the Count's patience. But in the end I will do as I please. His servant took me on his orders. That's reason enough, if you ask me.

-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-

_Roskill's POV:_

I opened the door to her room quietly. I knew she would be asleep, she always is. I walked over to her sleeping form. An angel like her should not be destined to live or be in love with the devil's son. I watched her sleeping for a moment before my hand went to the side of her face, stroking her cheek softly.

Silver stirred a little and her eyes opening slowly. When she registered that it was me, her eyes shot open and she crawled to the other side of the bed, ending up on the cold floor. I quickly went to the other side. Silver backed away further, scared. "I won't hurt you" I said quietly.

"Get away from me." She said coldly. I grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her up.

"If you do not come with me willingly I will force you to come." I said pulling her close to me. Silver kept her eyes on her hand. I pulled her towards the bedroom door. She tried to pull away, struggle anything that would get herself out of my grasp.

"He will not allow you to take me. Dracula shall be rising soon. I will scream, kick and do anything in power to wake him early to kill you" She said, trying to pull back. I pulled Silver down the hallways. Going past master's bed chambers.

This is the moment she chose to scream, kick and do anything she could. "Let me go!" Silver yelled towards me. I released her wrist and back handed her across the face. Silver sat on the floor, on all fours. I watched her sit there. She quickly stood up, opening the master's bedroom door and closed it behind her.

_Dammit, _I thought to myself and ran off.

-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-

_Silver's POV:_

His room was dark. His curtains shut. I leaned against the door breathing heavily. I fumbled finding a candle and lighting it.

I looked round the room and noticed a small thing curtain hanging from the roof. I walked over and opened it so I could go in. There was a coffin sitting behind it, with Dracula sleeping peacefully. I walked back out and sat on a seat, pulling my legs up to my chest. I'd just wait for Dracula to wake…I'll be safe here.

After what felt forever Dracula finally rose, walking out. He stopped abruptly looking at me. "Miss Reichs, what are you doing here?" He asked frowning.

I turned to him and then at my hands. "Hiding…" I said "From the man who took me, your man servant" I stood up and looked at him "He came into my room and grabbed me" I walked over to him holding my arm out showing the Count, the already forming bruise round my wrist.

Dracula took my hand carefully studying the bruise. "We hit me across the face and that is when I came in here…I didn't mean to intrude but I knew that he wouldn't dare follow into here" I finished quickly. Dracula nodded slowly taking the information in.

"Where is he now?" The Count asked me. I shrugged slightly.

"Not a clue probably ran off knowing that you would get angry" I said quietly. Dracula kissed my bruise softly and looked at me.

"Do not worry, Miss Reichs. This situation shall be dealt with immediately. You are welcome to say in here till I return, you will be safe in here" He said going to the bedroom door. I nodded, my hair falling in my face a bit. Dracula left the room to hunt down his man servant. I sighed returning to my position on the chair. Awaiting the return of Count Dracula.

-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-

Dracula searched the castle for his man servant, Roskill. He was not going to survive this night; he'll be a pile of dust when Dracula is finished with him. Roskill wasn't in the anywhere to be found.

_Think Vladislaus think, _he thought deeply, _where would Roskill go to hide from me?_

A smirk appeared on his lips. "Idiot" Dracula muttered taking off into the night. Following his instincts he flew under the clouds that threatened to snow.

"There" He muttered seeing the retreating form of Roskill. Dracula wrapped his wings around him as he dive down to ground at an amazing speed. Roskill turned to see his master standing in front of him. His eyes black with hatred and anger. Roskill backed away looking into the eyes of the beast walking towards him.

His eyes looked like that first gate way to hell, like the only way to get to hell was through his black, empty eyes. Roskill felt a shiver run down his spine. Dracula advanced on Roskill. "I do love cat and mouse games Roskill but it just so happens, I have a young women sitting my chambers scared and bruised. So I believe tonight there shall be no cat and mouse just straight business" Dracula announced to his man servant.

Roskill looked at Dracula. "I am sorry master, but I do not know of what you speak" Roskill said voice betraying him. Dracula growled, his fangs growing.

"Do NOT play dumb with me Roskill! I could smell you all over her!" He said, his voice rising. "You should learn not to touch things that aren't yours"

The back of Roskill's foot caught onto a small twig sticking out of the dirt. He tripped falling back. As he sat there, his dead eyes watching Dracula as his shoes created dull thud sounds on the dirt. Roskill moved back an inch before Dracula grabbed him by his pale neck, lifting him into the air. "Too bad that it had to come to this. I had your reward ready for you but as of now, Roskill, this is your reward." He ended in a low growl.

The last thing that came from Roskill was a snap of his neck and the tumbling to the ground like an old useless rag doll. Dracula then pulled out his silver, with gold entwined into the blade and handle, down into Roskill's dead, unbeaten heart. Just to take extra precautions, he removed Roskill's head in one quick motion. Dracula wiped the dead man's black blood off sword before taking off back to the woman waiting for his return.

As Dracula flew away towards his castle, Roskill's body turned into a pile of ashes. A gust of wind picked up, blowing the ashes into the wind swirling them everywhere, spreading across the unforgiven land.

-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-

**-Gasps- Wow! Didn't think I would end there but I thought it was a rather good ending and just couldn't go on –faints- …omgosh that just sounds like an overdramatic stereotype :P lol. Anyways! Review, I don't have a lot to stay but this week I am especially busy because I am packing to move in with my Aunty and Uncle in Christchurch, New Zealand. Don't know where it is? Use a map!**

**Any who, review and I shall update in the meanwhile!!**

**Jo: -Screams- I LIKE LOLLIPOPS!! **

**Dracula: -Covers ears- That's nice to know, my dear, but now I am deaf.**

**Jo: Aww, smicken-woo…does Draccie need a hug? –Baby voice-**

**Dracula: No! It is nearly morning and I am tired, so should you! You have been going to bed every night for the last week at like 5 or even 6 in the morning!**

**Jo: -Waves hand, dismissing it- It's not that late, considering**

**Dracula: Considering what?! You had 5 pots of coffee to keep yourself awake! –Chucks Jo over shoulder, carrying towards Jo's room-**

**Jo: This reminds me of Shrek but you Dracula bub have a cuter butt –Smirks and hits Dracula's bum-**

**Dracula: …-Stops-**

**Jo: …………Bye people! Till next time!!**

**Your faithful writer,**

**madamfluff**


	6. Chapter 5 No Luxary

**A/N:-**

**Right, thank you for the reviews! I very much appreciate it ). Now, this chapter has Van Helsing and Carl in it. We are bringing back all the people we love dearly. I'm mostly putting Van Helsing in because my older brother is watching The Prestige, so there you are Van Helsing is coming in! We will also have some kind spark between Dracula and Silver.**

**Last time on The Times of The Twisted:-**

**Prologue:**** We were introduced the world to Silver Reichs, the only child and daughter of Lee and Penny Reichs. It has been a few months since the death of Dracula and his brides. The towns people think Dracula is coming back, Silver disagrees with them. **

**Chapter 1:**** Silver was drugged by Dracula's servant named Roskill. Roskill, you can clearly see, is jealous of Dracula that he always gets the beautiful women. Roskill has Silver in his arms and they are heading back to the Castle Dracula. Silver is unconscious and doesn't know what is going on. Now we can definitely see that Miss Silver is in a spot of trouble.**

**Chapter 2:**** Roskill and Silver finally got the Castle Dracula. Silver was almost frozen, of course not used to the cold. Roskill told Dracula of how good looking Silver was. Silver woke up and met Dracula; they haven't started off on good terms. Marie, Dracula's oldest servant, got him back handing Silver and gave him a good telling off. Then Marie took Silver to get some food in her.**

**Chapter 3:**** Dracula and Silver forgave each other over what had happened earlier that evening. Silver wanted to go home but Dracula said that this was her home now, Silver left his room crying. She got lost in the castle and stumbled upon the room. She went and found her parents dead and then Dracula came along. Dracula tried to get her to care about him and all that jazz but then Silver realized he was using her. Silver wasn't happy and went to her room. It was sun rise where we last left the two.**

**Chapter 4:**** Roskill tried to take Silver for his own. Silver went into Dracula's room. Silver told him what had happened and Roskill in the end received his 'reward' from the Count. **

**Disclaimer:-**

**I do not own Dracula, Van Helsing, Carl or any other characters from the Van Helsing film. Though I would love to own Dracula I sadly don't. I own only the characters that I create in my weird and evil imagination.**

**Warning:-**

**There shall be sexual scenes during this chapter. If you have a problem with things being a bit or very detailed please skip it. If you do right a review how disgraced you are about the whole scene, I have given you fair warning about it. There is a reason I do these warning things, it's so people don't have a go at me for something so small. I shall write an a/n telling you that the scene is about to begin for those who do not like these kind of scenes. You have been warned people.**

-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-

Dracula landed onto his balcony gracefully. Straightening his jacket he walked inside walking over to Silver. Silver had moved to the fire place, the flames licking the air greedily. He watched the flames dance over her perfect skin. The Count moved over, sitting down behind her.

Silver turned looking at him and then back at the orange flames. "What did you do to him Count?" Silver asked quietly.

Dracula looked at the back of her head, moving her hair slightly to show the skin of her neck. Silver drew her legs closer to her, placing her chin on her knees. Dracula moved closer bringing his legs either side of her. Silver watched the flames dance to its own rhythm. Dracula place his chin on her bare shoulder while wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"Does it really matter what was dealt upon him?" He whispered in her ear. Dracula pulled her closer to him.

Silver looked down at his hands. "Yes because you may have no soul or a conscious but I do. He may have been your kind, a vampire but that gives you no right to hold his life in your hands" Silver told him looking at him slightly. Dracula watched her.

'My dear, you speak of words so similar to my old friend Gabriel" Dracula said rubbing her sides gently. Silver looked away from him.

(A/N: Ok people, for those who don't like a little bit of foreplay, please refrain from reading this scene. You have been warned)

"You should take his words more seriously then they speak truth you may have made it to heaven instead of being stuck in hell with Lucifer as your father and higher master." She said. Dracula tightened his hold on her. He placed a small kisses along Silver's shoulder and neck.

"But then, my dear" Dracula whispered kissing her neck gently, "I would not be here holding something so luscious" He pronounced. Silver closed her eyes a small sigh of pleasure escaping her lips. Dracula smirk against her skin and turned round so she was sitting on his lap. Silver looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked as his hands rubbed her sides softly. Dracula looked into her icy green eyes.

"Wanting you for myself" He said moving his hands over her curves. Silver brought her hands over both of his. She moved his arms round her waist tightly then putting her arms round him. Silver moved her legs so they were either side of him. Dracula watched her, pulling her even closer.

Silver looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek slowly going down to his neck. Dracula let a low growl of pleasure.

Dracula stopped her by giving her collarbone a nice lick. Silver closed her eyes as he kissed her skin hungrily. Silver leaned her head back slightly, trying to suppress a moan. Dracula moved along her neck stopping every now and then to suck at her skin, getting her taste into him.

She bit her bottom lip as he moved down her chest. Silver's hand removed his hair clip while softly running her hands through his hair. Dracula lied her down on floor with him firmly on top. He moved her legs so they were round his waist. Slowly he travelled back up her neck to her lips.

Silver pulled away before he could kiss properly. "I'm not giving you" She said as one of his hands started roaming places that it shouldn't be roaming. Silver took his hand in hers and moved it away. Dracula stopped looking at her, both of them slightly breathless. "Like I was about to say, I am not giving you the luxury of winning me entirely" Silver said with a small playful smirk.

Silver untangled herself from Dracula and left him sitting there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-

Van Helsing turned his horse into the stable and releasing the saddle that hugged tightly to the beasts round stomach. He turned to Carl. "Let's go" He said walking out and down the slight hill to the Valerious manor. Carl followed, slightly hunched over carrying their bags.

"Hello?" Van Helsing called. "I don't think anyone is here Carl." Carl looked at Van Helsing, placing the bags on the floor carefully.

"I talked to some of the villagers and they said that Miss Silver, the young maid, was living here keeping the place but they haven't seen her in just over a week" Carl said looking in some of the rooms. Van Helsing frowned.

"She wouldn't have just up and left" Van Helsing said, entering Silver's room. Carl walked over, nodding.

"She is too loyal for that" He said "I'll check the kitchen" Carl walked down the hall to the kitchen. "Van Helsing!"

Van Helsing went down and noticed the mess. "She's missing" Van Helsing stated. He went over to the wine glass, putting it to his nose and sniffed it. "The wine had been drugged"

"Who would want to take Silver Reichs? A simple maid who just lived here" Carl said looking round the place. Van Helsing stood there.

"You don't think he's back, do you?" Carl said looking at him. Van Helsing looked at Carl.

"He could have made another deal with the devil. We have to check all his castles." Van Helsing said walking out of the kitchen. Carl nodded following. "This is dangerous if he is back and if he has Silver…he can turn her"

Carl looked at Van Helsing. "You think he would do that? I mean she is beautiful but would he have reason for it"

"He needs someone there to take care of certain pleasures Carl though I believe that Silver will put up a fight, till we get there" Van Helsing said grabbing the bags. 

Carl nodded "Yes pray to God that nothing has happened to her young soul" Carl said going back to their horses.

-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-SRD-

**Ok, sorry it's so short. Would have been longer but I'm packing now. I shall try my hardest to update. I leave in like four days. So cross your fingers. If I can't I shall leave a note on the story for you! I wouldn't leave without saying something. Ok, so now that Van Helsing and Carl have figured it out, some arse kicking shall be put in over the next chapters. **

**Dracula: Their going to kick my arse? I don't think so –Straightens jacket- I'm superior.**

**Jo: Yeah and last time Van Helsing actually got you…twice, so I wouldn't hold yourself up to high love**

**Dracula: You know how to kill somebodies ego and pride.**

**Jo: -Bows- Thank you, I do try**

**Dracula: It wasn't a compliment –Dangerous look in eyes-**

**Jo: -Grins- You'll live…well…not technically but you know**

**Dracula: -Glares-**

**Jo: Oooooohhhhhh I'm shivering in my booties**

**Dracula: You're not nice today**

**Jo: I know, I'm not in a good mood!**

**Your faithful writer,**

**madamfluff**


	7. Author Note :

**Author Note:**

**I am so sorry that this is not an update. I tried hard to get it up but my mum is sending me earlier than she told. Now, I shall write some chapters while I am away and I will put them up when I get back. I would update while I'm away but my Uncle and Aunty do not have broadband and there internet sucks :P. I'll also be working so I'll be real tired.**

**I promise to have chapters for my return! They will be long, just how I like them and I know you do too! Dracula will be hanging with me helping me with creativeness…but knowing him he'll try get my cousins blood…I should lock him up…**

**Dracula: You are not locking me up! I am not some werewolf!!**

**Jo: No your not, your worse, you're the King of Vampires and I have four cousins and my Aunty and Uncle living there! So you shall not touch them!**

**Dracula: I wouldn't harm a child.**

**Jo: Yes you would…you wouldn't say in front of them –Points-**

**Dracula: All I see is your mouth moving and nothing is coming out**

**Jo: Don't get all sarcastic on me Dracula! That's my role! That's who I am! –Screams at him-**

**Dracula: I know, I steal from others, that's who **_**I**_** am.**

**Jo: Bastard.**

**Dracula: Watch your mouth my dear**

**Jo: How about no?**

**Dracula: You're impossible**

**Jo: I know, I do try**

**Dracula: -Flies off-**

**Jo: -Calls after him Bye Draccie!! Bring me back some chocolate ice-cream please!!**

**Well then, I shall be back in two months. Count down the days!! I come back on 26****th**** of August, which is the day after my birthday, ironic…anyways! I will return!!**

**Your faithful writer,**

**madamfluff**


	8. BACK!

I'M BACK!! SO EVERYTHING IS BACK TO NORMAL!! I AM UPDATING AS YOU READ THIS!! –SQUEALS- BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! DDDDDD

Dracula: …A bit over the top wasn't it?

Jo: -Snorts- No…I come back from Christchurch, have writers block the whole time! JUST got a plot line for this chapter to go along with the story and I think screaming 'I'm back' is perfectly relevant.

Dracula: -Sighs- No wonder your mother-

Jo: Don't start your mother thing! Plus I'm _trying_ to update but if you keep stopping me, my loyal readers will not be happy Drac.

UPDATING!!


End file.
